Picture perfect
by scorpion22
Summary: I own nothing but please review and hopefully you like it. Jack and Janet are married and have a family in this story the ending to the series never happened instead this is the ending instead. Again please remember to review it means a lot.


One of my favorite TV shows has always been three's company, but I really didn't like the way they ended it and so this is the way I think it should have ended. I do not own this story or its characters and so please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

Jack loved walking into the house knowing his wife would still be at work, but none the less he was happy to be home and he was looking forward to seeing Janet and their kids who they left with Mr. Furley to watch while they were at work. Jack and Janet had been married six years shortly after coming out to Mr. Furley that he wasn't gay. Mr. Furley had been delighted with the whole thing helping the couple get into a condo owned by his brother Bart that he was also the landlord of.

"Their very happy together especially now with the girls in their lives "said anyone who were asked about Jack and Janet's relationship. They had two daughters named Lizzie and Sara ages four and almost a year old and the girls were the light of their lives.

Jack came home after a long day at the bistro one night to have his girls run to him from their place on the floor playing with their babysitter Mr. Furley. As he hugged the girls he heard the door behind him open and close and smiled at Janet as she arrived home from the flower shop walking over to him and hugging him as their girls continued to do the same.

" Hi honey " said Jack coming to her as the girls went back to Mr. Furley and wrapping his arms around her kissing her tenderly as Lizzie their oldest daughter came to them again hugging their legs as Mr. Furley came over carrying little Sara. "How was your day I missed you "said Janet taking Sara from Mr. Furley and cradling her in her arms as Jack picked up Lizzie?

"Fine it was very busy "said Jack setting Lizzie down and beginning to make dinner as they went into the kitchen.

Mr. Furley played with the girls in the other room as Jack fixed dinner and Janet helped making a small salad. When it was all done they carried it to the dinner table. After feeding Sara a bottle Janet put her to bed before eating dinner with the rest of the family. After putting Lizzie to sleep and Mr. Furley left for the night Jack and Janet stood in their daughter's doorway watching over her. When they were sure she was asleep they closed her door leaving it cracked before returning to the living room.

They walked away from her bedroom door hand in hand walking to the couch smiling at each other as they did. They sat on the couch smiling still as they wrapped their arms around each other brushing their lips against each other as they sat together in silence.

"I love you Jack "whispered Janet as they lay together on the couch. She felt him kiss her head as their eyes closed both of them enjoying the silence that was only present when the kids were asleep.

"Thank god we can both stay home tomorrow "breathed Jack laying with her as he turned on the TV.

"Yeah that's what comes with owning our own businesses now I don't have to go to the flower shop every day and you don't have to go to the bistro every day we can stay home "whispered Janet holding onto hi tight.

"We can spend the day with the girls tomorrow "smiled Jack kissing the top of her head. Every few minutes they would look at each other and kiss as if they were desperate for each other.

"I love you "they breathed together into each and every kiss before turning and looking at the TV again. Later when Janet fell asleep on top of him Jack turned off the TV and tried to move her, but he couldn't do it without a struggle.

Smiling Jack picked her up into his arms moving as quickly as possible to get her to their bed before he dropped her. Jack wanted to laugh as he carried her as Janet started to talk in her sleep a habit he had grown to love even though when they first married it wasn't.

"Jack where are we going what's going on "breathed Janet against his neck as he struggled to open the door.

"To bed I'm taking you to bed, but I'm trying not to drop you first "whispered Jack getting the door open, but having it close just as quickly in his face.

"Jack make love to me "breathed Janet clutching at him as he finally got the door open taking her and laying her down on the bed.

"Janet not tonight your sleeping and I'm too tired "said Jack changing Janet into her nightgown after he changed into his pajamas too. He wrapped his arms around Janet feeling as her breathing became sleepily shallow as he started to fall asleep too. Their eyes were both closed as they fell into a light sleep.

"Mommy, Daddy "whispered Lizzie shaking both their shoulders the next morning trying to wake them up. They looked up drowsy from their sleep as Lizzie looked down at them still shaking their shoulders.

"Hay baby you alright "asked Jack getting out of bed and picking Lizzie up into his arms. Janet got out of bed next following him out of the room as she left them in the hallway to go wake Sara returning with her in her arms continuing towards the kitchen.

"Daddy can we have breakfast "whispered Lizzie as she was set at the table in the kitchen.

"Sure Mommies going to make breakfast "said Jack jokingly knowing how his daughter would respond.

"No "cried Lizzie knowing her mom couldn't cook the way daddy could noticing that her daddy was now getting glared at by her mommy.

Jack smiled at Janet glaring face leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. As Jack fixed breakfast Janet sat with Sara in her arms feeding her a bottle after taking the girls to get dressed as Jack finished breakfast calling to them all as he set their plates on the table.

"Well don't all my girls look pretty today especially my beautiful Janet "said Jack faking shock as Janet returned with the girls sitting breakfast in front of them and leaning down to give Janet a kiss? As they ate Jack got dressed coming back and eating with his family.

"What do you girls want to do today "asked Janet wiping her mouth and looking at Lizzie as she handed Sara to Jack?

"Can we go to the park today mommy "asked Lizzie pouring syrup on her remaining breakfast, but getting most of it on herself and the table? The family laughed at what she had done and after they had all eaten Jack took the kids to clean up as Janet cleaned up the kitchen which by now was covered in syrup. Of all the things Janet had learned about having kids she knew now to always expect a mess.

" Ok girls let's get ready to go to the park " said Jack as he left the girls room seeing Janet smile at them as she came out of the kitchen helping him get the girls ready to leave. They put the girls in the car and they drove to the park.

It was a sunny California day and as Lizzie ran off to play Jack and Janet laid a blanket on the ground beneath a tree. They lay on top of it playing with Sara as she sat between them. As Sara fell asleep between them Jack and Janet looked at each other leaning in close and kissing tenderly. They pulled each other closer mindful of the little girl between them as they began to kiss more heatedly until suddenly he fell forward as Lizzie ran up jumping onto his back. Jack smiled at his daughter then at Janet both of them thinking the same thing that having kids meant never having a minute alone; getting up Jack spun Lizzie around giving her a piggy back ride.

Setting Lizzie down Jack sat on the blanket again leaning down to kiss Janet quickly, but sweetly pulling away they both looked at their daughter as she fell onto the blanket.

"Having fun honey "said Janet kissing her daughters head and hugging her all three of them smiling.

"Yeah mommy lots can I have some water please "asked Lizzie her breathing fast. Janet gave her daughter a bottle of water watching as she drank some of it leaving it behind as she went to play more Jack and Janet couldn't help, but smile at her as they watched her play on the playground.

"I'm so happy Jack "breathed Janet laying against his chest as Sara slept between them feeling his arms around her as they laid on the blanket together content.

Jack kissed her again holding her tight as the sun shined down on them a slight breeze blowing by. When the sun started to set Jack and Janet picked Sara up putting her in her carrier and picking up their things carrying them to the car before returning to get Lizzie.

"Lizzie time to go home "called Janet as she watched Jack put Sara in the car. By the time they got home both the girls were asleep and as they got them out of the car and carried them into the house they both leaned forward quickly kissing as they entered the house silently telling each other what I great day it had been. They were all tired from their day and as their kids slept Jack and Janet went into their room lying side by side.

They lay hand in hand leaning in close so that their foreheads touched kissing each other sweetly.

"I love you Jack today was a good day "whispered Janet turning in his arms leaning into his chest completely content. They fell asleep together falling into dreamless sleep.

" Janet " said Jack drowsy as he woke up a few house later seeing as Janet was just waking up too; looking around they saw that the girls were still asleep and the house was covered in darkness. The girls were both sleeping soundly and after checking on them they went back into their bedroom.

Everything was silent in their room as they stared at each other their hands intertwined. They looked at each other the same question in both their eyes and the same answer in the question in both their minds.

"The kids are sound asleep do you want to make love "whispered Jack stroking her cheek and brushing his lips to hers gently pulling her close so that they were chest to chest.

"Do you want to make love "repeated Janet unable to decide if she wanted to or not she didn't want to risk them getting interrupted by one of the girls.

"No the girls could wake up I don't think we should risk it "said Jack watching as she nodded in agreement leaning in they kissed lovingly.

Smiling they looked at each other continuing to kiss laying in each other's arms enjoying the time they had together alone. Looking into each other's eyes they both had the same reason for saying no, but suddenly they both wanted to say yes.

"I wish we could that the girls weren't here right now "whispered Janet knowing if they did it would be like any other time.

" Me too, but we can't every time we've tried the last few times the girls have interrupted us so we had better not " signed Jack kissing her forehead then her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other pulling each other close.

"I love you Jack "whispered Janet kissing him intertwining their hands.

"I love you too Janet "whispered Jack kissing her nose then her lips.


End file.
